Fascination
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: Untouchable, unreachable a never ending obsession. Too long has this been inside my mind, too late to end. This is what it is My eternal fascination. a story about a boy's never ending fascination with a girl he mustn't think of. ONESHOT.


**Fascination**

By Queen of Serpents

- - -

_That smile, those lips, those eyes, that hair_

_That manner of walking, that skin so fair_

_A fascination it is to me_

_My eyes never leaving that face._

_Burned into my mind_

_Is an image I can't erase._

_That skin so smooth, that hair so fine_

_An impulsion to capture those lips with mine_

_Untouchable, unreachable, _

_A never ending obsession._

_Too long has this been inside my mind,_

_Too late to end_

_This is what it is;_

_My eternal fascination._

- - -

The wind was blowing in his face, his unfettered hair flying into his eyes. He impatiently ran his fingers over his hair and then lowered his hand over his eyes, closing them and exasperately digging his nails into his flawlessly pale skin. The wind picked up a dead leaf and it had hit him just like that slap she had given him moments before. Life couldn't get any more infuriating and frustrating than this.

He picked himself up from the ground upon which he was laying his back down on and looked ahead into the lake, the water glistening from the sun. The light it illuminated was blinding his eyes so he closed them again and as he did, he saw those two eyes staring back angrily at him, deep, intense and fiery, her eyes spitting fire.

He smacked his forehead and turned around, going back to the castle which looked more foreboding than inviting that it usually did. Was it because of his fouled mood or was it always like that? Maybe he just noticed for the first time. He was noticing a lot of things lately. Like the way her hair would blow in the wind similar to the one that was making his hair fall into his eyes at this very moment. She had changed drastically, so fast that when he had seen her, he felt as though he had been dropped off his broom and instead of landing harshly on the ground, he dove straight into a vast sea with the surface no where in sight.

It wasn't as though her looks had changed. She was still the same; smart, snobby and a downright bitch. However there was something about her, something that he noticed many times before but only now was he able to really understand it but even now he had no word to describe it. She had a spark in her, a flare that caught his attention more so than anyone else. The way her eyebrows would knit together in anger or confusion, or the way she would nibble her lip when reading a book had always made him fascinated with her.

It was only this morning that he realized what this fascination was leading to. He didn't know whether he liked what was happening. Thinking such rebellious thoughts of the least person he should was definitely not something to be dealt lightly with.

However still when he had seen her sitting by the lake, her back against a tree, in her hand a small book where her quill scribbled endlessly with, his reason had temporarily left him and he walked stealthily over careful not to let his presence known lest the faerie that had cast a spell on him would suddenly vanish in thin air at the sight of him or turn into a lioness, roar and chase him away. Though he knew not what his careful steps would lead him to, he walked anyway and crept up behind her trying to look over her shoulder and see what she was writing. It seemed to be a poem of some sort though the words were not at all clear in his vision. He crept ever so closer, squinting his eyes to read. As he drew near, her scent filled his nostrils and the lovely smell was too much to resist and he inhaled it deeply, savoring the feeling of fulfillment as he did so.

At this moment of the event, he still did not know why he was fascinated by her, or what this may lead to or why exactly he had crept over to her. However when she had heard his intake of breath, or perhaps the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, the hairs on it stood on end and she sat as still as she could, her fingers still wrapped over her quill and the other holding her book tightly.

"Mmm," said the boy, unaware of what he was saying or acknowledging. "You smell lovely," he breathed.

The girl turned around, slowly and uncertainly. She was able to recognize the voice from anywhere but she was curious as to why his tone of voice was so different and why he uttered those words. A warm tingle crept up and down her spine and she wondered why he was here. She also wondered why she wasn't taking out her wand that very instant and hexing him as she would have done just minutes ago.

She was so shocked by his words that she didn't notice him leaving her back and coming in front of her to face her. He examined her closely, studying her expression, noting the beauty mark on the center of her right cheek. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing the mark with his thumb and watched with fascination as she closed her eyes and hummed. Hummed! She actually hummed. The event seemed so foreign just as the feel of her cheek in the palm of his hand that he leaned closer so that his nose was almost touching hers.

Just then realization dawned on him on why he was fascinated and what the result of his arrival here. He realized what his subconscious mind always wanted him to do and finally his brain put it all together. He leaned ever so closer and could feel her breath in his face, sweet and soft, warm and fuzzy, and trapped her tender lips with his.

She squeaked and her quill fell from her hand as did her book. He pressed his lips over hers with more pressure, his hand lowered slightly so it held her neck and cheek as well and brought her closer. He could feel her heart beating rapidly, the sound in sync with his own almost sounding like music to his ears. She responded soon after, applying pressure from her side and he took her lower lip slowly in his to suck it lightly as courage began to fill him and he fully understood what he was doing. No sooner than his tongue ran over her lips that he was pushed back, the omnipotent force of her hand coming in contact with his pale cheek now red from the impact.

His eyes went wide as he stared into hers which were red from anger. She didn't say a word and simply stood up as he sat on his bum on the wet ground, the wind slapping at his face. She left without he understanding what had happened and where his fascination led him.

Exasperated and ever so confused, he leaned back with his head on the ground and pondered for a great long time. Nearly an hour passed as he rubbed his cheek from frustration and as he pondered, the quill and book lay on the ground next to him so when he stood, he caught sight of it and picked it up. A smirk began tugging the corners of his mouth.

He looked back up to the castle, pocketed the book and quill, and walked towards the school. The castle seemed not as foreboding as it had earlier though still an ominous feeling was there, but it was temporarily pushed aside for he knew that he was captivated with the least likely girl he should and why he was. And even though a red hand print remained on his cheek as a reminder of what transpired, the book in his pocket filled a void. As frustrated as he was at why he was transfixed by a particular girl and what had occurred due to his impulsive act, he liked the feeling of his lips feeling still warm and tingly from the kiss, from the kiss he received from the girl of his fascination.

- - -

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? I don't think I'll continue because I don't know exactly whose these character's are. I guess I'll leave this to your own imagination. For some this might go for Draco and Hermione. For others Snape and Hermione (as a few have said.) For others maybe James and Lily, or whatever ship you might be fascinated with currently. For others it might not even apply to Harry Potter at all but for other stories, or maybe even your own lives.

Hope you enjoyed the poem as well. I wrote it, inspired by this story and maybe also by a fascination of my own... ; )

In addition if you ever want to chat about HP, fanfictions or my stories with me feel free to email me, check out my xanga or if you have AIM, chat in either sabreenthequeen or QueenofSerpentz.

**_All Hail,_**

**_Queen of Serpents_**


End file.
